Car Sick
by ForestLights
Summary: Mai get's car sick, how will Naru deal with this situation? One Shot


**May 20**

**Thursday**

Yesterday when we had received our first case in a while I was excited because we would be going to Kawaguchi but now I'm not so excited. The van is hotter than usual, and the humidity is horrid. And to top it off the van's a/c is done for and Naru won't roll his window down because it makes it 'hard for him to read with the papers being blown around'. I rolled my eyes once more remembering his answer when I asked him to roll the window down. If he wasn't my boss I would have given him a piece of my mind.

Sighing I laid my head back against the headrest on the back seat. This heat was getting unbearable, I can't imagine how Lin or Naru must be feeling. They had on more than I did. As the car ride went on I could feel myself becoming nauseous, which took me by surprise because I hardly ever got car sick.

At first it was bearable but as minutes passed I could feel myself becoming light headed and even more nauseated. In attempt to keep myself from getting any sicker I loosened my seat belt and laid down in the back seat but it only made my condition worse.

Apparently Naru had noticed me laying down in the back seat because he glanced at me from the corner of his eye for a long moment before turning back to his book and to my surprise he closed the book then rolled down the window.

The breeze felt like a cool drink of water after a long hot day, it quickly blew away the nauseating feeling that had been engulfing me for the past few moments. I sighed and relaxed in the seat. Though just as soon as the nauseating feeling had fleeted it quickly returned.

My stomach turned causing my breathing to become irregular so I could prevent myself from throwing up the contents in my stomach. "Lin, can you pull over?" I asked when I could no longer keep the nauseating feeling at bay.

"What for?" He asked as he glanced at me in the rear view mirror. Naru also turned to look at me, when he seen my condition he turned back around in his seat.

"Pull over." Naru sighed.

I staggered when I got out of the van, though it felt nice to be out of the vehicle it still didn't make my illness go away. As I steadied myself the world around me felt like it was spinning, every little movement made me feel like I was falling. Then my stomach clenched and everything I ate was on the side of the road in the grass in no less than five seconds. Tears formed in my eyes as I began to cough and repeat in throwing up everything in my stomach as I held my hair back.

When I was done I felt a hand on my back, and seen a wet rag being handed to me. It was Naru who was at my side, which was a bit shocking. I took the rag from the dark hared boy then wiped my mouth as I tried to hide my blush. I didn't like others to see me in such an embarrassing state.

My body trembled as I got back into the car with Naru's help. It was strange because he was being so gentle and sympathetic. Usually he would've said something sarcastic but for some reason he has yet to say anything. When he ushered me into the passenger seat and handed me a pill and a bottle of water I gave him a questioning look. "The pill is for motion sickness, and sitting in front usually helps." He said before getting in the back.

It took a minute before my mind could register his kindness. After taking the pill and sinking down in the front seat it turned to look at Naru who was sitting behind Lin. "Why do you have motion sickness pills?" I asked him.

Naru's expression didn't change as he looked out the window but his eyes did seem to be distant. "For situations like that." He said flatly.

Even though that wasn't the answer I was looking for I didn't ask any more questions.

When I woke up I was in the van alone with a black jacket over me. From the scent of tea that came from the jacket I knew it was Naru's. The closing of the van's trunk made me jump. When my passenger door opened Naru took his jacket then left, leaving the van door open. "Let's go Mai." He ordered.

As soon as we entered base Naru told me to lay down and rest on the couch that was in the room. He said that I was pretty useless at the moment since I was still ill. Sighing I laid down on the couch and turned away from him. Sometime during that night I had woken up but I didn't move and overheard Lin and Naru talking.

"She reminds me of Gene." Lin said quietly.

There was a long pause, who was Gene? I wondered as I strained to hear what Naru would reply. It seemed like an hour or two had passed before he answered.

"Yeah."

* * *

Well, if any of you know what car sickness is like I'm sure you call all sympathize with poor Mai... and Gene. I know that we don't know much about Gene but I wanted to make him have motion sickness. : )

Also if you don't know who Gene is I'm not telling because you need to go read the manga for Ghost Hunt! It's simply amazing, and it answers a lot of questions that the anime had left us with.

Hope you enjoyed! Review? : D


End file.
